uminekofixfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Zetsubouism
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tweaking Umineko Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Latest Scripts page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Saq78642 (Talk) 06:29, November 20, 2011 Zetsu, I have your next assignment. First make sure you have the ps3ification patch downloaded. Next, download NSdec from here http://nscripter.insani.org/sdk.html. Your next instructions will after you confirm to me that you have done this. -Hanyuu 18:47, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Once you are finished with my above instructions, tdw will guide you thru the next part of this. After his instructions end, I want you to place the ps3ification nscript.dat in the same folder as nsdec and start nsdec. You should get a file that says result.txt. that is the script. Now look in png/system of the ps3ification uncompiled arcs for the textbox. After you cope ;mode1920 to the top line of our script, I want you to find a method of combining our script with the ps3ifications so that the textbox will work in ours. Use the umineko no naku koro ni.exe file that came with the ps3ification game instead of the latest release. Download nscripter sdk off of the link I gave u earlier. Nscmake is what you will use on our script which should be renamed 0.txt and placed in the same folder as nscmake when u run it. Don't worry about the sprites and bg being really small, that is something I will take care of. once you are certain that the script will work, upload it and post it on my talk page for me to test out. When you are ready to try the game with the txtbox, tell tdw to teach you how to create a new arc1.nsa using an unpacked version of the original game, not our release. Good luck and let me know if anything happens. -Hanyuu 03:29, November 23, 2011 (UTC) zetsu what browser are you using??? damn this stupid chat. anywhay our plan is to finish up half of ep2 and release it for the fan's. it should contain : ep2 half , ep3 up to the op. ep4 up to the op and ep4 ??? . ill upload next ep2 chapter tommorow ...Total drama wipeout 11:19, November 25, 2011 (UTC) There's no missing line's in ep4 up to the op song . i also didn't get what error you have. explain again please. oh and about the chat http://uminekofix.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat try this link Total drama wipeout 12:06, November 25, 2011 (UTC) what part? meaby i made a mistake? Total drama wipeout 12:45, November 25, 2011 (UTC) hmmm about the chat. Uninstal you firefox and download it again. if it won't work than idk... Total drama wipeout 12:54, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ok hust skip the line than. so how does it sound? ep3 and ep4 up to the op? or the arc2.nsa doesn't have the files and it doesn't play?. btw hanyuu will make a new arc2.nsa with every voice file in it Total drama wipeout 13:06, November 25, 2011 (UTC) hanyuu will make a new arc2.nsa Total drama wipeout 13:21, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Zetsu han-sama said: *First find the folder with the voice files *Then make a folder called arc *put the voices folder into arc *And rename voices to voice *Now use nsaarc on the arc folder *And Continue Ep2. Ok so after realizing that potential problem, tdw has a fix. save the arc that tdw mentioned above as arcr. Hanyuu 14:15, November 25, 2011 (UTC) zetsu where are you? Total drama wipeout 18:16, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Nice Work Zetsu. everything works. :) Total drama wipeout 19:48, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I've been kind of out of things for a while so I don't think we've met; welcome to the team, I'm glad we have someone working on adding the voices to the script. I have a quick question, are adding to my cg-added script or the original unedited one? EveOfRapture 00:57, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Zetsu new chap is done . also hanyuu made an arc4 with correct Hz. heres arc 4 http://www.megaupload.com/?d=2YRVBJRZ http://www.megaupload.com/?d=8WMEKHWV .also hanyuu said that you have to do ep4 tp next. as for my error's . there should't be any. and just skip those missing voice files. we can't do anything about it now Total drama wipeout 12:34, November 30, 2011 (UTC) cool. zetsu mind teaching me how to add voice's? Total drama wipeout 05:15, December 3, 2011 (UTC) zetsu i need to go . here's my problem dwave 0, frefa2001.ogg`"No wa-y, Hina's boyfriend's so a~wesome!!" help please Total drama wipeout 14:12, December 4, 2011 (UTC) ;Ѓu‚¤‚Б‚»Ѓdwave 0, "voice\99\frefa2001.ogg":`Hina's boyfriend's so a~wesome!!" `/ !d1000 se2 4 ;Ѓuѓ}ѓW‚·‚І‚‚И‚ўЃHЃI/ dwave 0, "voice\99\frefb2001.ogg":``"Isn't he?! `/ it crashed help me zetsu help me. lol and i see this !d1000. fuck it [[User:Total drama wipeout|Total drama wipeout] 19:49, December 4, 2011 (UTC)